What Is
by Chickiaroo513
Summary: HG & also LJ... Just doubling up. RR!


"Bloody, Harry! Get that Snitch!" Ron Weasley shouted.

With that wonderful mind of its own, the Snitch zoomed off in a different direction, towards the other Seeker, Ginny Weasley. However, her fingers barely touched it before it shot off again. Miffed, Ginny soared up higher, her eyes gazing across the meadow, searching for that glint of gold. She lowered herself slowly as she saw what seemed to be a pure silvery streak and focused.

Gold glittered right at Charlie's foot. Charlie Weasley was a good Keeper, but his eyes never seemed to focus on anything other than the ruby Quaffle. Ginny glanced back before flying for the Snitch, noticing that Harry Potter was close at her heels.

Again, her fingers tried desperately to grasp the Snitch, but the Snitch flew off again, causing her to make a dangerous turn. Balance wasn't exactly Ginny's gift. The turn had also been tight. Harry practically collided into her. Ginny fell.

It was just that a hand caught her in time. Since her eyes had been closed, Ginny made a secret wish that it was Harry. Another hand reached out to her, and Ginny opened her eyes. Part of her wish had come true. Harry and Fred were clutching onto her while her broom zoomed off for a bit longer.

As the three descended, Fred was practically laughing at Ginny, "Oh, Ginny, look… Harry's saved you again."

Tinges of red crept across Ginny's cheek, and she bowed her head. Pride took over, though, and she lifted her head again, laughing, "Geez, Harry, you're so obvious about your love for me."

Harry wasn't grinning. His eyebrows furrowed, almost as if he was just trying to digest what she was saying. Everyone else came down, though, and Ginny felt it was an appropriate time to notice the sunset and quickly call for dinner. She didn't want awkward moments between Harry and her, or with anyone else.

Luckily, Hermione came through and mentioned quite casually, "It's dinnertime. Come on."

Harry hesitated for a moment, as though he wanted to say something to Ginny. "Never mind," he muttered before stalking off with Ron and Hermione.

Fred and George gave Ginny a curious look, but she just rolled her eyes. Everyone else seemed to go in, too, and Ginny was left alone on the meadow. She stared stonily at the desolate meadow. _I'm always alone, aren't I? I'll never be_, she thought before heading back into her house.

---

"Lily, just watch out," Sarah Behr warned, "James won't be as calm and cool as you are. Don't push him to a new boiling point."

Lily Evans threw her mane of sleek red curls back in laughter. Sarah gave her that warning look again, though, and Lily knew she was serious. "Please don't worry, Bear. I know how to take care of myself, and if James Potter thinks he can get away with any spells of any sort on me, he has another thing coming," she cockily reassured Sarah.

Sarah breezily smiled, but her lips were stiff. Uncertainty always overwhelmed Sarah, and Lily knew that about her friend. A warm hug was exchanged, and Lily left their room and into the Common Room.

"Geez, I was about to go up there myself and get you," Remus Lupin joked.

_He doesn't usually joke. Am I that different?_ Lily thought to herself.

"Sorry, Remus. I just was chatting a bit with Sarah, and I guess I forgot the time," Lily whispered as she pecked him on the cheek.

"Well, come on, Lils," Remus led her quickly out of the room and to where the rest of the Marauders were.

"About time," James muttered, his dark hazel eyes boring into the couple.

Lily saw this, but she knew why he was so angry. _Remus and I shouldn't be together, but James and I don't belong together either_. The five leapt into the lake and just swam in the icy cold water, throwing around the Quaffle James had snatched from the equipment room.

Nights like these were fun. Just being able to laugh about with the Marauders was nice, but she couldn't help feeling like a fifth wheel. Nothing had been right since she had broken up with James. With Remus, things were sort of the same, but she missed James holding her.

The Quaffle hitting her squarely in the head interrupted her thoughts. James was first to swim over, as expected. _My protector_, Lily thought to herself. "Does it hurt much?" he whispered, his hands just stroking her forehead.

"James Potter, please get your hands off me. You're not my boyfriend anymore, got that?" Lily couldn't help but snap.

All she wanted was Remus to be in James' spot. She knew she should be thankful that he still cared and also guilt-ridden that he still cared, but she also knew that Remus should be the one caring for her. However, Remus had pulled himself out of the lake and was walking slowly away, glancing back just once.

James glared at her, "What, woman? Are you so insane that you can quickly move on like that?"

Lily pried herself away from James. "And this is you talking to me? Let me remind you that you and Sirius Black are Hogwarts-renowned for a new girlfriend each week!" Lily snapped.

Lifting herself out of the lake, she ran with damp clothes and wild red hair to Remus, grasping his hand. His moody eyes gazed into hers with longing, and he interlaced his fingers with hers. Kissing her hand, he smiled softly and kissed her on the lips. "He's still in love with you. Search yourself before you come back, okay?" he whispered as he kissed her one more time.

Lily stood again on tiptoe to kiss him. "Remus, he can still love me if he wants to, but we're not meant to be. It's just not us."

It pained her to say those words, though. Remus could see right through her, but he kissed her once more. She took in the fullness of that last kiss, grasping his mouth in hers. They seemed to meld together. It was their first real kiss, but when he didn't hold onto her, she knew.

_Remus, please… I can't be alone now. I don't want to be alone._

---

**A/N: **I just really wanted to capture some passion in this. Yes, it will double up on Ginny/Harry and Lily/James. The true characters aren't really exposed on this. I just need to figure this storyline out some more. I've at least got some ideas for the next chapter, so yeah…


End file.
